Unless stated otherwise in this specification, the contents described in this section are not the related art about the claims of this application and not all of the contents included in this section are regarded as the related art.
A gun, which is a fundamental firearm, fires with a magazine holding cartridges inserted therein, and the magazine is supposed to be replaced with new one when the cartridges are exhausted.
Recently, firearms are manufactured to be able to fire single shots and fire in rapid succession with great development in their functions, but the function is limited only to magazine capacity. Accordingly, cartridges are quickly used up in successive firing, so the cycles of replacing magazines becomes short and weakness is unavoidably betrayed during replacing magazines.
Furthermore, it wastes much time to re-aim after replacing a magazine, which causes striking ability to be deteriorated in actual warfare.